


It Feels Wrong, Playing Against Him

by GleeklaineJonas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeklaineJonas/pseuds/GleeklaineJonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert was supposed to play alongside Marco <br/>but he left him for Bayren </p><p>Set after Bayern and Dortmund game : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Wrong, Playing Against Him

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this came to my mind after what happened between Marco and Robert and i said why not write it ? so here it is 
> 
> Of course, this work wasn't great ... like at all but thanks to the amazing[ facade ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facade)It turns out really great :D

He was mad. No. He was fuming.

They kept losing; again, and again, and again as if they were on some kind of cursed cycle or something!

He wanted to punch something - no - he wanted to punch someone! Not just anyone though, someone from Bayern, someone like... _Robert_! ...because Robert was supposed to be helping them win ...because Robert was supposed to be wearing the same kit as him ...because Robert was supposed to be with him, on the same team as him but now, now he was playing on the opposite side of the pitch as him, scoring against them - against him - bringing _Bayern_ the three points, the victory.

It was infuriating! It was blasphemous! It was wrong! It was all wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this, nothing like this.

He could see Robert coming towards him, eventually felt the other man wrapping his lanky arms around him. He felt himself tense up at the contact and quickly pulled himself away, not wanting to be _hugged_ nor touched nor anything of the sort - especially not by this man.

"Marco, it's alright " Robert tried as he felt Marco pulling away.

Still, Marco stepped away from him; he could still hear Robert talking, attempting to initiate a conversation of sorts, but he wasn’t really listening as his mind was elsewhere.

When he had first come to play against Bayern that season, he had thought that everything would be alright, that it wouldn't bother him seeing Robert dressed in the red of the Bavarians on the opposite side of the pitch... He had thought wrong though.

The only thought that remained untouched was that this was some sort of nightmare, that it had to be and that he would wake up soon and would find Robert by his side - not lined up facing him, against him!

Marco quickly opened the door to his hotel room and threw everything onto the floor as he made his way to the bedroom. He just wanted to sleep this day off, put this nightmare to rest [where it belonged] and to never think about it again. He had started to doze off when a loud knock at the door pulled him out of the comfort of his dying thoughts.

He released an angry sigh just before he rolled out of bed and dragged himself over to the origin of the knock. ( _What the fuck do they want now?_ ) "Whatever you want, whatever you are trying to sell, I do not care at the moment. I am not interested. I just want to go to sleep," he stated tiredly yet firmly as he pulled the door open.

"What the, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?" He growled out as he found Robert standing awkwardly just outside of his door.

"You seemed really upset earlier so I came to talk to you. Can I, can I come in?" Robert asked nervously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"...And why would you think that I would want to talk to _**you** _ of all people?" Marco asked in one of his more condescending tones. He was angry to say the least and Robert was the last person he wanted to see right now, let alone speak with.

"Please, Marco," Robert tried again, practically begging the blonde, "at least let me in."

"Fine," Marco sighed out in exasperation as he walked back into his hotel room, leaving the door wide open for Robert to enter. He went directly to the room's small fridge and pulled out a beer because God Himself knew that he **could not** deal with Robert while he was still sober.

He made his way back into the living room, beer in hand, and found Robert sitting at the edge of the couch; he pointedly chose to sit in one of the hotel room's chairs.

"Look, I know you're upset about the loss... but you know that you'll bounce right back up and that's..." Robert started to say out of his need to comfort the blonde.

"That’s not why I'm upset." Marco flatly intervened. " ...then what is it? I don't, I don’t think I understand." Robert pushed the blonde further as a confused expression took hold of his features.

"It's you, Robert. You're the problem! ...because you're there and you're not... I thought, I thought that I would be okay. That playing against you would be just like playing against anyone else... But I'm not okay, Robert! You're supposed to be on our side of the pitch," Marco answered just before he took a huge gulp of his beer, not even flinching at its bitter taste.

“I ... Marco," Robert sighed out softly as he wrapped his mind around the words of the blonde.

"It's alright," Marco muttered, though the words were just as much for him as they were for Robert. "It's going to be okay. I'll be just fine, I think it's just that... I'm just not used to it yet," Marco breathed out with a sad smile on his face. The truth of the matter was that those were just words, that he didn't want to get used to it, that he wanted to go back to a time when it was him and Robert, side by side.

"Babe, listen," Robert started as he rose from his place on the couch and took to sitting on his knees before Marco. He pointedly wrapped Marco's hands within his own and looked deeply into the eyes of the blonde. "You, of all people, know why I chose to go to Bayern,“ he whispered softly, titling his head a little to the side. "I never wanted to leave _you_ ,” he said desperately, needing Marco to understand.

“I know, I know,” Marco quietly responded as he leaned in closer to him. “It just... It just doesn't feel right,“ he finished as he looked down and away from Robert's pleading eyes.

“Hey, you. Look at me." Robert gently ordered as he titled his head a bit further up. "You and I, we'll get through this. We will. Do you know why?" He asked as he moved his face closer to Marco's, their lips inches away from one another's.

“Why?” Marco asked quietly, closing his eyes as he did so.

“...because I love you that much," came the simple reply before Robert closed the space between them. "...and I'll do anything for you," he softly assured the other in between the collisions of lips.

“God, you're still so sappy... But I love you, too,” Marco breathed out in response. Smiling, Robert pulled himself up off of the floor and settled himself down on Marco's lap. "Should we, uh, should we go to the bedroom," Marco smiled, lifting one of his eyebrows as the question escaped him.

“Nah, I think we'll be better than alright right here,“ Robert chuckled as he started leaving butterfly kisses on Marco's neck, “...but we'll almost definitely need the bedroom for round two," he finished with a smirk .

**Author's Note:**

> pleaaaaase tell me at the comments what you think :D


End file.
